


谦珍 | 暖色情思

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini
Summary: pocky play





	谦珍 | 暖色情思

那像是有什么快要到来的预兆，甜蜜的痉挛着的爱潮，抑或一份在不期而会里终于被肯定的暖色情思。

——

“啊……今天好累啊……”

一边带着笑意大声感慨着，王嘉尔伸手推开休息室虚掩着的门，在他身后同样是带些疲倦之态却情绪依然很高的成员们。而在推开门的瞬间，王嘉尔愣了一瞬，随即像脱力一样靠在门沿上，用打趣一样佯装无奈的口气向屋内两个以极度暧昧的姿势靠在一起的人投去抱怨。

“喂，珍荣……金有谦，这种事情到没人的地方去做啦，在一群单身汉面前你们也真是做得出来……”

“你少挑拨离间啊，”被王嘉尔和身后的众人视线包围的金有谦从容自若地从朴珍荣的椅子上站起身来，拉开两人之间的距离，“他嘴上不知道在哪里沾到乱七八糟的东西，帮他弄掉咯。”

“就是这样。”被提及的朴珍荣还悠闲自得地坐在椅子上，此时也侧过身来，笑着接过了金有谦的话。

“就是因为jack自己脑子里都是这些事情，才会看什么都不对劲啊。”

金有谦一边摆弄着自己有些褶皱的衣领一边毫不留情地紧跟着说道。

“好啦好啦开个玩笑……”接连被两人回击的王嘉尔夸张地噘了噘下唇摆出一副很委屈的样子，两手举到耳侧做出投降的姿势来，“知道你们是member爱。”

此言一出几个人都笑出声来，其他人也配合地逗了几句趣就开始往自己的座位走去。朴珍荣却没有动弹，侧着身靠在椅背上，看着其他团员转身的背影。

金有谦坐到了自己的位置开始收拾东西，而其他几个人则各忙各的，再三确定没有一个人的目光停留在自己的身上，朴珍荣提起弧度的嘴角这才有些不自然地放下，露出一副怔神的表情。

他修剪圆润的指甲不自觉地按压着尚且湿润的下唇，而那个搅拌着甜腻滋味的吻的触感还残留在唇齿间。失去了依托的一点缠绵悱恻的温度，只留下尴尬的甜味，不上不下地凝涩在口中，浓郁得化不开。双肩刚才被金有谦按住的部分还在隐隐地发热，腿上还有着被他的膝盖跪压后遗留的感觉。大脑发烧，从舌根到舌尖一片麻痹。

只是一个被打断的吻，却像是一场没有始终的温存。

“搞什么……今天又不是pocky day……”

口中用着除了自己谁也听不见的音量，朴珍荣抿了抿唇，转过身去。镜子里映出的自己没什么表情，而唇边还有刚才金有谦用某些不正当方式塞进他嘴里的pocky所留下的巧克力印迹。于是他伸出修长的食指迅速地抹去了它，就像是在抹消什么见不得人的作案证据。

——但是想想也没错，这就是见不得人的东西。某些他已跨入的不可触碰的禁忌地带和需要偷偷摸摸度日的犯罪行为也并无实质性的区别。

 

朴珍荣，25岁，隶属JYP经纪演艺公司，已恋爱，未婚。

而今天依旧是在和名为金有谦的男人持续数年躲藏的地下恋情里的一个普通日子。

 

＊

“大家辛苦了。”

今天最后一份工作现场的工作人员说完这句话时，已经是接近十一点了，大家互相慰劳了几句就各自道别。

朴珍荣把随身物品打点完毕后就动作迅速地乘上电车回到了自己家中。动作是自己也说不出理由的迅速。

家里一如既往是一片漆黑，出门时是什么样的玄关还是干干净净的那个样子。

“……我回来了。”

不出意料地没有回应，只有一点微弱几不可闻的回声。

把随身的包随手丢在沙发上，潮水一般的疲倦感向他袭来。拖着有些沉重的脚步，朴珍荣打开了浴室的灯，给浴缸蓄上了水。

脱衣服的时候触及口袋中有一个硬块，本以为是手机，掏出时才发现是一团已经皱巴巴的红色包装盒，里面装着已经碎成一截截的巧克力饼干。

……他是什么时候把pocky塞进自己口袋里的？

朴珍荣把已经不成样子的包装盒放到了客厅的茶几上，又回到已经是热气缭绕的浴室，不自觉地思索起这个问题。但只要稍稍念及前因后果，脑海中就无法自抑地略过那个吻的破碎的片段。

灼热的在口腔中交换的气息，在吮吸中好像快要融为一体的两人的唇舌。融化的甜蜜的巧克力味道让大脑变得模糊而眩晕，分不清想要更多更多地获取的究竟是什么。他习惯于沉迷在金有谦带有侵略性的进攻当中，以最保守的方式索要他渴望的热情。

而他同时也习惯了在遇到今天这样的场景时如何迅速从被他人撞破的窘境里找理由开脱，习惯于说服别人他们之间并无任何难以启齿的关系。推托的话说得太多有时也会说服自己，对于自己是否真的是个那个男孩存在着情侣关系这一点，朴珍荣自己有时也莫名地很是迷茫。

“麻烦得要命……”

吐出郁结在胸腔中长长的叹息，他跨进浴缸，把自己整个埋入热水里，只露出足以呼吸的上半张脸。

高温的液体浸没过于白皙的躯体，给人带来沉溺般的安全感和堵塞胸腔的窒息。皮肤在温暖的刺激下有些火辣辣的，似乎是被类似于情欲的热度点撩，使思维陷入迷蒙的眩晕。

而大脑里塞得满满的依旧还是连绵不断的影像，浮光掠影般的，是那个一直一直比他更加耀眼的人。

忙碌一天之后的闲适让紧绷的神经松下来，紧接着就送来即使并不被期待的胡乱思绪。

他突然想起几年前的某一天，还介于青年和成人之间的自己和更加青涩的金有谦，在某个沾染了鸣蝉和海风气息的春末里，偶尔提及着恋爱的话题。对于青春中的每一个少年，这个话题都带着若有若无的神秘且甘甜的滋味。即使是那时已经习惯于穿梭于台前幕后，过于清楚世界并不如想象一般美好的他们也是一样。

那时他不知出自怎样一番心态，调笑一般地问对方，“如果有了喜欢的女孩子该怎么办呢，有谦？”

而那个彼时还略显出稚态的男孩用琥珀一样的眸子看进他眼底，用已经度过变声期还带着奶音的嗓音回应他。

“第一个告诉你。”

他怔了神，看着那具还没有长开的属于少年的躯体和他认真得不可方物的眼神，只觉得过于耀眼的日光在金有谦的眼底折射出令人沉醉的细碎光泽。只觉得还留着一条细长尾巴的暮春就好像在那个瞬间跳进了令人口干舌燥的盛暑。

这段经历也曾在刚出道不久的某次聚会里被团员们灌得七荤八素时被当做笑料抖出来，在酒精激烈的进攻下那些煽情的成分全都变成了几句无关紧要的调侃。那天晚上的朴珍荣不客气地搂着金有谦的肩膀，用邻居大妈一样的口气抱怨着正被大家盛传着陷入爱河的对方。内容无外乎就是些“我家谦米长大了有喜欢的人也不告诉我真是过分”一类的说辞。

那时候他还没能明白对方带着点嘲意的沉默究竟是怎样一番意味，只一边把全身的重量压在金有谦抽开了骨架的侧肩上，一边迷迷糊糊地跟每一个团员碰着杯嚷嚷着约好，自己看中的人一定第一个告诉大家。

在狭窄湿热且嘈杂的那个夜里，他带着心底那点说不清道不明的酸涩肆无忌惮地依靠着不知不觉间已经成长为真正男人的金有谦，然后在某一个不经意的瞬间感觉到对方柔软而高热的唇贴上自己的耳廓。在一阵乱窜的电流与扑到面颊上带着醺意的暖湿喘息里，听见一句破碎的告白。

等他抬起头来始觉惊愕时，对方已经低下头去抿酒，只留不知道是因为高温抑或酒醉才酡红的颊，和沉弥着湿润星光的双目。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

＊

他人生里有很多比这更好的时刻，也有很多比这更糟的。然而半梦半醒之间他就只能想起这些。想起那个落在耳侧的湿热的吻，想起某个在记忆里沉淀得暧昧不清的誓约。

如今他们的确成为了彼此心照不宣的守秘者，朴珍荣也终于还是背弃了自己信誓旦旦和其他人所立下的誓言。这份沉默的不轨的关系如同熟靡的禁断果实，苦涩且充满无法自拔的甜蜜。

大脑在热气的蒸腾下愈发地不清醒，胸口在缺氧的压迫中仿佛要炸开般钝痛。而朴珍荣的四肢依旧绵软地浸泡在水里，身躯甚至有些自弃意味地向浴缸里滑去。

然而下一秒一双足够有力的臂膀把他整个从水里带起，掀起哗啦啦的水声，那只触感熟悉的手毫不客气地揪了一把他的耳朵，又果断地抽走了浴缸的水塞。

没过多久就赤条条地靠在自家仅剩余温的浴缸沿上的朴珍荣先生受到了冷空气的侵袭，一边打着哆嗦一边口齿不清地指控那个不声不响闯进他家浴室的男孩。

“你……私闯民宅！”

身上衣服被打湿了大半紧贴在匀称的肌肉线条上的金有谦本来就对“我一回到家发现自家男朋友正在浴缸里疑似意图自杀”这一现状感到略恼火，突然被这么一指责，语气里就带上了些怒极反笑的调戏意味。

“私闯我自己家，你有意见吗？”

朴珍荣被他这一句悻悻地堵了回来，条件反射地回击：“你又不住这里！”

“不住也是我家。”金有谦挑了挑眉毛，“而且你真的不冷吗？”

不冷才有鬼。

朴珍荣一把接住金有谦从一边的架子上扯下丢来的干毛巾，立刻开始有些微微颤抖着揩抹着身体，一边还仍然有些不服气地低声嘟囔。

“你是幽灵吗……又不敲门，走路还没有声音……”

“因为你给了幽灵钥匙。”看着朴珍荣慢吞吞地用毛巾在光洁的身上蹭来蹭去，金有谦的喉结上下滚动了一圈，有点干着急，干脆又拿下一条毛巾来胡乱地给他擦拭着湿漉漉滴着水珠的黑色碎发，“而且幽灵走路的声音很大，是你把自己泡晕了。”

所以说为什么私下还这么喜欢吐槽我？

朴珍荣默默地腹诽着，本想着还要多享受一会儿幽灵先生在头上乱七八糟毫无章法的服务，最终还是因为耐不住寒冷而先一步跨出了浴缸。

“谦米，把我衣服递来一下。”朴珍荣用手指了指今天出门前就一早放在洗衣机上的换洗衣服，豪迈地只卷着一条毛巾站立在冬夜的水汽里，瑟缩了一下，还不忘逞口舌之快，“作为你私闯民宅的补偿——我说真的，你这可是犯罪啊。”

这句话传进金有谦耳朵里的时候就变味成了带着点引诱意味的抱怨，他的目光在面前没有丝毫拘束意识的人身上扫来扫去，带着不是一点点的露骨的色欲。

依然是干净挺拔的身躯，不久之前还有些软软的肉的质感在最近有些紧迫的工作里完全消了去，只余下劲瘦而白净匀称的肌肉纹理。空气中的水汽在皮肤表面凝成液滴，又顺着肌肉的起伏滑过。

口干舌燥的热卷上金有谦的思绪，已经足够温暖的浴室似乎仍旧在持续升温。

“这么说倒也没错。”

对于金有谦这么干脆的妥协，朴珍荣一瞬间有些惊愕，而紧接着下一秒就在那个紧紧贴过来的火热的怀抱里释然了。

——这个混蛋说的不是私闯民宅罪，是强奸罪吧。

当然具体究竟是强奸还是合奸，就是后话了。

 

＊

如果想要这个小型的单人浴缸塞下两个成年男人未免过于勉强，一想到待会儿金有谦没准真的会直接把他按在这里就干，朴珍荣就觉得已经能感受到腰部剧烈的疼痛了。权衡再三为了自己的一把老腰，他还是推推搡搡地跟金有谦一边胡乱地接吻一边退进了客厅。

金有谦的吻落下得越来越密集而热烈，湿润的水渍从金有谦被打湿的身躯氤氲到他的身上，即使有冷气流的阻碍，两人之间厮磨的肌肤还是不断腾起更加热烈的温度。实在分不出心来再调整方向把金有谦推进自己的卧室了，朴珍荣干脆自暴自弃地闭上眼，任由两人一起重重地砸进柔软而有些狭窄的沙发。

背部撞击到沙发的内芯时还是一阵不可避免的钝痛，他下意识地想要痛呼，却在张开嘴的瞬间被对方乘虚而入。柔软的舌尖挑开他的齿列深入到口腔中，一刻不耽搁地与他的唇舌紧密纠缠，舌尖被用力地吮吸和齿根被舔弄的酥麻都让一阵阵电流般的战栗从脊髓中穿过。

下午被打断的那个吻似乎要在此刻被加倍地讨回来，过于激烈的吻里两人的呼吸拧成一份，唾液从无法顺利闭合的唇角滑落。朴珍荣被他弄得几乎无法呼吸，足以融化大脑的热度汇流般聚集向紧绷起来的小腹，连喉咙深处也开始不受控制地溢出有些不成调的细碎呻吟。

与此同时金有谦腾出一只手来不怀好意地在吻的间隙里胡乱地捏弄他的下颚，又转而下滑用力地抚摩着整个胸前。所触及的肌肤都瑟缩般收紧，浅色的乳尖也在毫不温柔的摩擦中微微地充血红艳起来。

朴珍荣在这突如其来的刺激下腰部一紧，喉间没能锁住的甜腻尾音溢出半截，又硬生生地被吞咽回去。他下意识地想要推搡只有一只手制住他的金有谦，却又像是转而念及什么不再动作，甚至有些不熟练地回应这个仍在继续的吻。

突兀且生涩的回应让金有谦更加确定自己大半夜跑过来的决定是正确的。朴珍荣是个对性没什么避讳的人，但相对的，他对性爱的态度也并不开放，大多时候都是在带着点无意义抵抗的口是心非里与他交欢。当然如果是喝醉了也会像个puppy一样缠着他，但像今天这样欲言又止的迎合与他整个下午在工作里的态度一样反常。

本来金有谦是想着在工作结束的时候就跟着他一起回来的，但是自从从宿舍搬出来后，成员之间私下互相见面留宿也是极少的事，毕竟没有工作做掩护，被人看到又不免会引起一些莫名的骚动。

这听起来有些滑稽，却毫无疑问是他们恋爱里的日常。无论多少年来相互确认的心意，也换不来一次光明正大开口倾诉抑或证明的机会。今天发生的事只是小小的一个缩影，这样的事曾经有很多，而以后会更多。因为无奈不能解决问题，但是烦恼中的人们依旧无奈。

而现在两个无可奈何的人相互拥抱着，像是在用自己的温度感染对方，又像是在拼命地索求着可望而不可即的安全感。如同两只幼兽笨拙而直接的相互安慰，粗暴且缺乏美感，但是有效。

春光曳地，满室旖旎。相爱的人们在痛苦里更加相爱，直到忘记痛苦。

金有谦用指甲来回刮弄已经充血硬起的突起，又用温暖的指腹拨动般压按着它。挟带着刺痛的酥麻如同热流般汇聚向朴珍荣的腰间，肋骨以上的部分似乎全都烧了起来一样的滚烫。金有谦不知道什么时候已经松开了他被吮吸到有些红肿的唇瓣，专心于把膝盖插入他的两腿之间，有些恶意地用坚硬的牛仔裤顶动他腰间把覆盖的毛巾都撑起的部位。他却恍神一般忘记了再次咬紧下唇，只是任由破碎的音节掺和着浓重的鼻音被吐露出来。

被膝盖不紧不慢摩擦的部位已经完全勃起，半透明的前列腺液打湿了顶端处柔软的毛巾。令人焦躁的快意积攒在腰的深处，却始终缺乏决定性的刺激。无意识的生理驱动下朴珍荣向上弓起身躯，扭动着腰部以便获取更直接的快乐。在凌乱的动作下胀痛的性器头部甚至从毛巾边际处暴露出来，直接接触到了牛仔裤粗糙的布料又被狠狠蹭过，激烈的痛楚与等量的快感刺入大脑，让眼前一片空白，被压制的双手无力地弹动了一下，却无法构成实质的抵抗，只是五指扣入了掌心，印下一排艳红的月牙。

“哈啊……啊、谦米、好痛……啊……”

甜腻的声线让金有谦下意识地吞咽，身下的男人白皙的脸颊上是因为情欲而不正常的潮红。细长的眼眸里是失去了焦点的一片迷蒙，水汽积压在嫣红的眼角，于是他俯下身将液体吻去，转而含住对方已经滚烫的耳廓模模糊糊地说话。

“不痛的吧？你不是很喜欢吗……？”

湿热的呼吸骚动着耳道，让朴珍荣的身体抽搐般瑟缩了一瞬，又被卷入更深的欲望的漩涡中。刻意压低的声音在耳畔响起，带着化不开的混着情欲的色泽，如同某种咒语一般深刻的诱惑。

无法拒绝。就这么沉沦下去。仿佛他所说的一切都可以被无条件地信任，连痛楚也可以轻而易举地就此抹消，只剩下原始本能带来的快意。

不知不觉被带动的情绪让金有谦的呼吸变得粗重，再也无法保持尽在帷幄的余裕。欲望是会相互传染的东西，单方面的侵略从来不是性爱正确的方式。颤抖的膝部无法很好地掌控力道，一个不留意就大力抵上了对方脆弱且已经将近极限的性器。

“不行、啊啊……真的、不行……啊……！”

被压制的朴珍荣在突如其来的刺激下毫无抵抗力地缴械投降，在骤然拔高的胡乱呻吟声里射出粘的体液，精液迅速被两人紧密接触的肢体抹得到处都是，沾湿了整片小腹乃至大腿内侧和更加隐秘的会阴。湿润的感觉让他下意识想要夹紧大腿，却像是在迎合对方的姿态。

生理性的泪水终于满溢出来，又被金有谦一点一点温柔地舔吻而去，舌尖梭巡着被泪水打湿的墨黑色睫毛，连带着眼皮和心底都震颤地痒。带着颗粒摩擦触感的舌在脸颊上带起情欲以外的感情，于是朴珍荣也再不能分辨泪水究竟是因为快感的余韵还是其他的什么而无法停滞。

金有谦松开了按住他两手的禁锢，纤细的腕骨处已经有了淡淡的红痕，却并没有痛楚。朴珍荣的身体被一层薄薄的汗液包裹，胸口剧烈地上下起伏，消化着过于剧烈的感官刺激。

这个男人总是轻易地征服他的一切，打开他的心，然后打开他的身体。

下一步还能是什么呢？朴珍荣昏昏沉沉的大脑忽而开始思考着这样一个问题。答案自然是没有的，但是他很清楚一个事实。

那就是无论还要被夺走什么，似乎都正如自己所期待。

“咸的。”金有谦咂了咂舌头，像是在品味舌尖触及的眼泪滋味，“嘴巴里咸咸的感觉好讨厌啊……”

“还不是你……自己要舔……”

朴珍荣努力地翻了个白眼，用接不上气的无力反驳表达了自己的不满。

“不不，我只是在想有没有什么味道好点的东西……”

金有谦难得地没有迅速地反驳他，而是撑起身体开始四处东张西望。

朴珍荣这次是连翻白眼的力气都没有了，如果可以的话他也想翻身而起打开自己的电脑去某知名问答网发个帖，我男人做爱做到一半开始找糖吃，分手还是不分手，在线等，急。

当然事后他真的去发了，得到的是某w姓网友的回复。

【应该理智分析这个问题，建议先抓回来做完再分。】

但是这个建议对于只是被撸了一管就气喘吁吁躺在沙发上动弹不得的朴珍荣先生显然毫无建设性。他只能嘟着嘴看着金有谦撑着个小帐篷站起身来走向餐桌。

 

另一边的金有谦则似乎完全没有意识到朴珍荣身边围绕着的欲求不满暗流涌动的气氛，只是自顾自地在餐桌上找到了他要的东西。

“你还没吃完啊。”

他扬了扬那个皱巴巴的包装盒，碎成一段段的pocky就在袋子里相互撞击发出沙沙的声响。

这还是第一次有甜食在朴珍荣的眼里如此的可憎，他在心里默默地发誓这一炮打完之后他再也不会去买这玩意儿……不，再也不会去买棒状的巧克力了。

可惜接下来的发展有点出乎他的意料，但可喜可贺的是无论哪种发展都足够让他咬牙切齿地做出这个决定。

金有谦手里握着包装盒，就毫不含糊地压回朴珍荣的身上，重新贴合的肌肤再一次滋生热度，就像他从来没有起身那样。

……到底要怎样？

朴珍荣伸手插入金有谦脑后的碎发并将其揉乱，试图搞明白对方究竟想干嘛。

——什么意思？需不需要我问一下什么“你到底是吃它还是吃我”？

这个问题朴珍荣没有问出口，但是金有谦很不要脸地回答了。

“一起吃。”

 

金有谦毕竟也不是初经人事的清纯少年，在那一瞬间就清楚了这个精虫上脑的家伙究竟是想干什么。他恨铁不成钢地拍拍对方的后脑，就像在无声地呐喊着当年可爱又清纯的纯洁体谦米去哪了那个在舞台上总是红着脸害羞的纯洁体你快回来啊。

金有谦显然是听不见这些腹诽的，他伸手扯破了本来就有裂口的包装袋，胡乱地抖了一手的pocky，然后捻起几段连带手指一起挤入朴珍荣的双唇之中，

高热的口腔和含混的津液很快就让金有谦节分明的手指变得湿润，融化的巧克力也混得到处都是。过分的甜蜜在口腔里扩散，随之而来的是两根手指搅动着柔软的舌头进出着，就像在模拟一场真正的性交。

朴珍荣被他玩弄得不知道怎么做才好，干脆自暴自弃般用力吮吸着他的手指，一边动作利落地扒下金有谦的牛仔裤。

“别急别急，”金有谦赶紧用另一只手抓住朴珍荣意图握住他性器的不安分手指，并把它牵引到了朴珍荣自己大开的双腿间，滑过性器到达圆润的臀部。“你照顾好自己就好。”

这个“照顾”里暗含着的下流意味让朴珍荣的脸进一步地涨红，说什么也要把手抽出来，金有谦一边抓紧他不让他抽手，一边用膝盖挑开了他全身上下最后一块等同是没有的遮蔽物。

毛巾的突然撤去让朴珍荣的胯间突然一凉，紧接着又在金有谦更加口无遮拦的调笑下胀满热度。

“毛巾都被你射得乱七八糟了……你不会说到现在了突然不想做了吧？”金有谦又推了推他的手，让白皙而修长的指尖整个抵上了已经被精液沾湿的后穴。“还是你比较想让我直接插进去？”

……直接插进去？

朴珍衡量了一下尊严和明天新闻头条的【偶像团体GOT7成员朴珍荣因肛裂被迫停止活动就医急救】究竟哪边更富有重量，然后默默地开始试着用指尖按压有些收缩的那里。

看着他不温不火的动作，金有谦动了动插在他口中的手指，拨动着还没有被咽下的饼干棒。

“还是说先把这个插进去最好？”

朴珍荣的手一抖，大半截中指就这么插了进去。

“唔……痛……哈、啊……”

不成调的惨呼从喉间溢出，朴珍荣艰难地保持一根手指插在自己屁股里还要被金有谦上上下下视奸的高难度体位，努力地控制自己的手指不要动弹。

蠕动着的高热的肉壁紧紧地缠绕着侵入的手指，仿佛要将它推出一般微微地抽搐着，却带来不可避免的摩擦。即使是在如此不合时宜的现状下，已经熟悉且乐于性事的身体还是从其中获得了愉悦感。

“唔……”朴珍荣有些羞耻意味地眯起了眼睛，红着脸试探般地抽动着中指，毫不意外地牵起了微弱的快感。

“已经不那么痛了吧？”

金有谦看着他略带享受又不想承认的表情简直忍不住笑意，干脆抽出埋在对方口中的手指，又牵引着他往里送了两根手指。

三根指头的宽度对于仅仅是湿润程度的后穴而言显然是相当有难度的挑战，刚刚放松的穴口又开始紧紧地裹住手指不让它动弹。被撑开的褶皱颤动着推挤着手指，被从外部打开的生涩疼痛和内壁被刮擦的兴奋顺着脊髓一起窜入头脑。

“啊、说……不痛……你倒是自己试一试……”朴珍荣对于自己想要循序渐进的计划就这么被打乱了感到非常不满，痛得直抽凉气的同时还是不想承认自己单方面被金有谦压制的局面，却悲哀地发现大概的确没有翻身之术了。只好全心全意把注意力放在如何动弹手指才能不让自己太难过上。

 

数次足够轻缓的进出后，抽动开始变得顺利。本来就对这种事驾轻就熟的身体顺从地彻底打开，食髓知味般在手指抽出时恋恋不舍地挽留，又在被插入时温顺地敞开。

朴珍荣闭上了眼睛，但紧咬的下唇出卖了他此刻的感受，腰部在融化般的快意里渐渐失去了足够的力气，手指也开始转为浅浅地进出，而歪打正着地刮擦过了某个体内的特殊地带。半硬的性器再一次充血挺立在两人紧贴的身体之间，无法自抑地向下滴落着明显稀释了的精液。

金有谦深吸了一口气，把他的腿向两边分得更开，抬高缠在自己腰侧，这个角度让他的动作变得直观可视。朴珍荣紧皱着眉毛，像是痛苦又像是在享受，柔韧而修长的腰部配合着手指的频率扭动着，没有再被刺激的乳头像熟透的果实一样突起。整个大腿内侧的皮肤都染上了粉色，私处红艳的肠肉时不时在手指翻弄的间隙里露出，和过度白皙的手指的对比鲜明到让金有谦鼻头一酸，险些掉下鼻血来。

君子伸缩有度，此时不上谈何君子。

他伸手制住了朴珍荣颤抖着进出的动作，对方似是有些疑惑地睁开眼睛，满满的水汽和迷茫的眼神让他看起来更近似于年幼的一方。然而此时不是欣赏这个的时候，因为紧接着无法自我安慰的朴珍荣就开始收紧双腿示意他快点。

握住性器对准开合的小口，只是抵上轻轻地用力，圆润的头部就被吮吸般吞进，就像终于等到了什么期待已久的佳肴。

“啊……啊啊……谦……有谦……”

朴珍荣的五指更深地揪住他的头发，这让金有谦觉得有点痛，却并没有阻止的意思。

入侵的过程超乎寻常的顺利，一被插入就热情地包裹上来的肠道密匝匝地吸吮着，金有谦内心最后一道保持冷静的防线也终于在此刻被突破。他俯下身用力地搂住对方的腰，毫无章法地突入，又一抽到底。来回几次大开大合的抽插也彻底打消了朴珍荣最后的理智，让人眼前一片空白的快感让他毫无顾忌地尖叫出声，软糯且带着哭腔的嗓音变得艳丽起来，令人心中充满难以形容的施虐欲。

想要征服他，想要这样没有顾忌地蹂躏他，想要劝服自己，这个人是属于我的。

生物千百年间的进化里也没能舍弃的最原始的交欢方式在没有言语的哭泣与呻吟声里持续，过于猛烈的心理生理双重的快感像温柔却迅猛的海浪，将两人抛至风口浪尖，又温柔地承接。

不知什么时候窗外开始大雨倾盆，而他们就好像处于这暴风雨的中心。

高潮到来之前朴珍荣的眼前一片模糊，耳侧的声音也开始远离，不真实的触感宛若身在云端，能感觉到的只有那双有力的臂膀，和紧贴的胸膛之间有力的心跳。

那一瞬间体内溅开的滚烫触感像是一个湿润而隐秘的印迹，把一些说不出口的誓约烙印在身体更深更深的地方。

在高潮过后的迷蒙里朴珍荣显然已经在神志不清的边缘，然而他看起来却很清醒。他用已经涣散了神采的目光紧盯着金有谦，然后像是呢喃般地叨叨。

“呐有谦……我们把事情告诉他们吧。”

这个他们没有什么特别的修饰，然而两人都明白这是在说谁。那是他们人生里最重要的伙伴，也是解释信任这个词语最后的底线。

金有谦抿起嘴角，露出了一个有些纠结似的笑容。

“你啊、真是的……我很为难啊。”

朴珍荣的瞳孔有些收缩，似乎没想到会得到这样直白的拒绝，他正欲再开口说些什么，却被金有谦伸出的食指按住了嘴唇。

他心心念念的情人同时也是爱人低下头，两人之间的距离就这样缩为零。然后金有谦用他此生最温柔的声音说话，话语里夹杂着几不可闻的哽咽。

“我还在想，到底什么时候才好跟你提出来呢。”

朴珍荣怔住了，不知道该怎么回答他。

“因为，突然自顾自的公布这种事……你肯定不愿意的吧。会害羞得要死，没准还会恼羞成怒地一个人去做些什么让别人担心的事……什么的……”

金有谦的声音很轻，有些语无伦次，时不时还吸一下鼻子。行动和话语一样缺乏一下子就打动人心的力量。

然而两人之间久久地沉默。

那个温柔的，纤细的，甚至在不为人知的角落里孤傲着的朴珍荣，被一个小他两岁有余的男孩子用笨拙且并不高明的方式保护着，却一无所知。那个曾经羞怯的小孩和今天这个成长起来的男人恍惚间重叠，变成他心里独一无二的那个影子。

那一瞬间，似乎连头顶有些刺眼的白炽灯也变得柔和起来。紧绷的神经已经到达了极限，朴珍荣眨了眨眼，迷茫地看了看四周。

金有谦长长的睫毛扫到他的脸，他和父母一同的合照被摆在餐桌的一角，GOT7的海报还好好地贴在墙上。

他发现自己想要的都在，于是他沉沉地睡去。

 

失去意识的瞬间心底某个地方暗潮涌动，那像是有什么快要到来的预兆，甜蜜的痉挛着的爱潮，抑或一份在不期而会里终于被肯定的暖色情思。

 

fin.


End file.
